Parabola
by ChaosBlack XIII
Summary: All I wanted was a normal life with normal friends and normal experiences. Well, life as a funny way of giving us the opposite of what we desire. Slight SoKai and Roxine


**Hay guys, it's been a while hasn't it? Yeah I was really busy with my final exams but I'm not on summer vacation and have a ton of more free time.**

**Anyway, this is a project that I have been working on for a while now. It centers mostly around Sora this time around but I may do chapters through the perspective of other characters. The title may seem dumb but if you know what it means you'll figure out the connection later in the story. Oh, and I am still doing more stuff for Everything Is so……yeah let's get on with this ____**

It's good to finally meet you. To be honest I've been a little……..lonely lately. It may be hard to believe that someone like me could possibly be lonely, but it's true. As different as we may seem, you and I are actually quite similar. Look at myself babbling on, I bet you have no clue as to what the hell I'm talking about. Allow me to start over.

My name is Sora Lionheart. I am 19 years old and have ridiculously spiky brown hair. I'm currently a freshman in Twilight Town University and live in a very nice apartment with my younger brother by one year, Roxas. The both of us have been living here in Twilight Town for a good eight years and I can easily say that I hate this place with a burning passion. Why, you ask? Well, maybe I should go and start from the very beginning so that, ya' know, you can learn how I got into all of this.

My brother and I were actually born back in the Destiny Islands. We lived in a very small house, if you can even call it that, with our mother, Riona. My father, the bum, simply ran away when my mother was pregnant with Roxas. Sense I was only one year old, I couldn't remember his face which was probably for the best. As you may have already guessed, things where difficult for all three of us, more so my mother.

Our home only had about three different rooms and each one was smaller than the last. From the second you entered, you could tell that a "lower class" family occupied this house. Probably the most luxurious items in the whole house where the tiny television set that only showed 3 different channels, and my mother's diamond ring dad gave her. Despite leaving us so abruptly, she still wears the damn thing every day as "a memento of him". I never really under stood why she would want to remember him.

She would always work extra shifts so that she could make things good for Roxas and I, no matter how exhausted it left her I the long run. Luckily, she had good friend that lived nearby and would very often take care of me and my brother. She may have been nice, clean and loving like my mother, but she still wasn't my mother. Things may have been difficult, but I like to think that for the most part, we were happy.

I'll always remember that day.

It was my 10th birthday and my mom somehow managed to get the day off of work. Either way though, she was working around the house all day cooking, cleaning and other menial chores.

"I just want everything to be perfect for your special day sweetie." My mother would say to me throughout the course of the day.

That night, she was busy putting the finishing touches on my birthday meal as my brother and I eagerly sat at the small "dining room" table.

"What do you think she made for us?" Roxas asked me while his tiny legs swung up and down underneath his wooden chair.

"How should I know? She's been keeping away from the kitchen all day. And she made the food for me, not us." I selfishly said to my brother, folding my arms.

Seconds later, I began to see red and blue lights obnoxiously flash into our home. Because of how young and downright stupid I was, I had no idea what a police force was so I just ignored it and continued to wait for my birthday meal to be presented to me. There was soon a knock on our front door but I was too busy sticking a spoon onto my nose to do anything about it. My mother emerged from the smoky kitchen and paced towards the door. I saw her open the door and saw a police man on the outside. This time, I was preoccupied with pouring salt in my brother's hair when he wasn't looking.

After the officer and my mom conversed for a few minutes, my mother slowly closed the door and began to pace towards her room. Curious, I and Roxas leaned our young heads out so we could get a better view of the hallway leading to our mother's room. Almost immediately, she sped-walked down the hall and to the front door. Before departing she said to my brother and me,

"Food's on the counter boys. Mommy has to go do something really important now and your baby sitter is on her way. I love you!"

And just like that she left me and my brother, alone.

Days later we learned that my mother had suddenly left home because the police asked her to came to the mourn to identify a body. The body in question turned out to be none other than my fathers. The police told my mother that he was found dead in an ally way in some place called "Twilight Town". He was shot in the chest and later bled to death. The shooter was never found.

My mother also told me and Roxas that she was given a letter by the police. They said that our father instructed for it to be given to her following his death. If I remember correctly, it said;

"_My dearest family_

_If there has been anything that I have regretted doing in my lifetime, it was obviously leaving you all. Every day I was left pondering and wishing for the well being of my family. Please understand that I never truly wanted to leave, but rather I __had__ to leave in order you three out of harm's way. I cannot share the full details, but I truly wish that I could. Many nights I found myself nearly in tears, wanting so desperately to tell you all how much I love you. I wanted to live and grow old with you Riona, and watch our sons grow into men. Unfortunately, I will never be able to see these actions take place. _

_Anyway, I have one final gift to you all. Please, go to Destiny Island Airport and look for the reception desk. When you find it, you should see a man with spiky blond hair with a name tag that reads 'Cloud'. Tell Cloud that 'Squall sent you' and he should give you a silver key. Take the key to the airports locker room and use it to open locker number 17. I hope that what you find inside will help you._

_My beloved Riona. My wonderful sons, Sora and Roxas. I lived the last few years of my life filled with sorrow and regret, but that does not mean that you must do the same. As my final wish, I simply want you three to live; Live you live as fully and happily as humanly possible. That is all._

_With all of my love_

_-Leon"_

The next day, all three followed my father's instructions and went to the Destiny Island Airport. When we finally got to the locker labeled "13" we all glanced at each other and then my mother said to me and Roxas "Stand back boys. Just in case."

With that, she unlocked the small locker and inside of it was nothing but an envelope. My mother took the envelope in her hands and I was able to see "To my family" written on the front. Slowly, mom ripped open the envelope and after taking a deep breath, dug inside of it. She then pulled out a rectangular shapped, green piece of paper. It was a check. My mom took a few seconds to read what was on the check and then I noticed that she had a shocked expression on her face. She began to slowly stumble from side to side, and needless to say this concerned both me and my brother. We began to hold onto her arms in order to help her regain her balance. She eventually sat down on a nearby bench and before we know it, she began to cry. In unison, Roxas and I asked "What's wrong mom?"

Mom took a second to wipe away her tears and then looked at me and my brother with a warm smile on her face.

"I think……..were going to be okay boys." She said while holding the check up for me and my brother to see. The check………was for 500,000 dollars.

As the years went by things started to drastically improve for our family. We were living in a nice, well-sized house, and I and Roxas began going to new fancy privet school. Mom was very strict about spending the money and would only use it for things that she deemed absolutely necessary. Things were going very well for all of us. I like to believe that we were very happy. Then one day, when Roxas graduated from high school, my mom handed the two of us a plane ticket.

"Boys, you know I love you both with all of my heart, but I want you t go to Twilight Town so you can both go to college and live successful lives." Said my mom with a hint of sadness in her eyes. Roxas and I where no doubt shocked at our mother's proposal. I remember saying to her;

"W-what are you talking about mom!? Are you trying to get rid of us!?"

"No, I would never do that! I just that Destiny Island doesn't have a university and I want you do to go to college. Believe me, it hurts so much to have you two go but I understand that you both need this and I know that it's what your father would want us to invest is money in. Do you understand?"

Reluctantly, Roxas and I nodded our heads in agreement.

"Good, I already have you two signed up and paid the tuition. I'm going to write you a check so you can pay for books and supplies and I want both of you to find jobs ASAP. I know that you two are young and will be on your own but please take this seriously. And if you're going to have sex with girls at parties, please promise me that you'll wear a condom…."

"MOM!!" Shouted me and my brother, embarrassed.

"What? I just want a sense of security."

Me and Roxas rolled our eyes and smiled. We were defiantly going to miss her every day.

Roxas then asked "Waite a minute, don't we have to go through some huge application process and have to get approved by the university?"

"Oh yes, that's right!" Mom then walked over to the kitchen and pulled two packets from a drawer. "I need you two to fill these out and then mail then to the university. You plane is scheduled for 15 day from now so get to it. And you really don't have to worry about getting approved. Most colleges really care more about your money rather than you grades." She then gave both of us a big hug and walked into the kitchen to start cooking dinner. As much as I would have liked to stay here, I realized that my mom had a point. There was no deacent colleges on Destiny Island and it could a very good opportunity for Roxas and I.

Well, I suppose that's the whole story on how I got to where I am. Oh, I haven't really explained why I loathe Twilight Town. To be clear, the people here and just so intolerably smug and irritating. Almost every person I have encountered here looks down upon the large fraction of the world that isn't rich and perfect and seeing that I use to be very poor, this makes me very angry. That being said, both Roxas and I have been lucky enough to find a few kinder, more respectable friends. I just hope that things don't go even more downhill than they already.

**Well that's all for now. Tell me if you think I should go ahead and continue this. I will be adding more chapters to Everything Is, so relax your pretty little heads. Whatever………..I'm hungry. Review please!**


End file.
